How I Met Your Mother: The Slutty Pumpkin Returns
"The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" is a Halloween episode from the TV comedy series How I Met Your Mother. It was originally aired in the United States on October 31, 2011. An American sitcom on CBS created by Craig Thomas and Carter Bays, the show follows the extremely long and convoluted storyline the main character, Ted Mosby, is telling his children in the year 2030 about how he met their mother in the city of New York some years earlier. It produced a cult following due to its unique structuring and eccentric humor. Plot Future Ted reminds his children of the "slutty pumpkin" he met ten years before the events of the episode, and about how he waited for her at a Halloween party every year since then, as had previously been referred to in the "Slutty Pumpkin" episode from 2005. In the present, Halloween is approaching. Ted is walking by a shop, and notices a "slutty pumpkin" costume in the window, and recognizes it as the same one the girl wore the night he met her. Ted goes into the store, and asks the owner for the identity of the girl who wore it in 2001, and the owner tells Ted that her name is Naomi and tells him where she lives. Ted finds Naomi, and she remembers him right away. Ted is ecstatic to have met the girl who he had been searching for ten years. The two start dating. Future Ted tells his children that being with her felt awful. Ted realizes that he does not really love her and decides to break up with her. Ted knocks on her door, but before he can break up with her, he notices that she is wearing the slutty pumpkin costume, and cannot help but tell her that he loves her (even though he meant to say that they have to break up). The two then make their way to the same annual Halloween party where they first met. Ted realizes that if he does not break up with her, he will have to be with her forever. But before he can break up with her, Naomi goes over to him, and tells him that she is finding their relationship as awkward as he is, and the two break up. Meanwhile, Ted's friend Robin finds out shocking news about Barney Stinson. His father, who Barney had just recently met, has a mother who was born in Canada, making Barney a quarter Canadian. This horrifies Barneym as he hates everything about Canada and always makes fun of everything connected with it, including Robin, who was born there. For the rest of the day, Robin goes out of her way to remind Barney of his heritage, as her way of revenge for him making fun of her for the past seven years. Barney begs her to stop, and Robin tells him that she will, if he goes to the Halloween party (the one Ted and Naomi are at), dressed as a Mountie. Barney agrees, but cannot bring himself to do it, and instead, wears an American-themed boxing outfit with flag backdrop and James Brown's "Living in America" as background music. Robin points out to Barney that the reason that he is not too cold, despite the fact that he is shirtless, is because of his Canadian blood. When Barney returns to his home, a fantasy sequence ensues in which his Canadian side manifests physically and Barney futilely tries to beat him up. See also *''How I Met Your Mother'': Slutty Pumpkin *''How I Met Your Mother'': Canning Randy *''How I Met Your Mother'': No Questions Asked External links *''How I Met Your Mother'' : "The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.tv.com/shows/how-i-met-your-mother/the-slutty-pumpkin-returns-1558389 How I Met Your Mother : "The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" on TV.com.] Category:Episodes of TV shows